1. Field
The invention is in the field of hand powered or motor driven garden tools wherein the tool is adapted to have different implements attached thereto to perform different cultivating and planting functions in a garden.
2. State of the Art
There are many tools currently available for helping gardeners perform gardening functions in a garden. For example, there are various motor driven tillers available for tilling the garden soil, aerators for aerating gardens and lawns, and tillers and seeders for tilling and planting farm fields. While some tillers have detachable tilling disks which can be attached to the tiller side-by-side in a desired number to provide a narrow or wider width of tilling, such machines are generally designed for single functions, i.e., a tiller is used only for tilling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,387 shows a tiller where the tiller blades can be replaced with cylindrical tiller drums which can perform tilling, aerating, and soil working functions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,941,739 and 6,643,959 show walk behind power units adapted to have various accessory devices attached to the power unit, such as lawn mowers, snow blowers, aerators, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,176 shows a lawn mower unit with a thatcher and a seeder incorporated therein so that lawn thatching and reseeding takes place along with lawn cutting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,725 shows a riding power unit which interchangeably includes a lawn mower, a tiller, and a snow blower. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,340,061 and 4,213,504 show handheld units to which various tools may be attached for gardening purposes.
While the prior art machines described work for some purposes, there is still a need for a machine which can be hand operated or power driven and which can provide soil preparation and seed planting for gardens.